The Jutsu Rouge
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: A love story in the Jutsu Rouge with a young poor writer who falls in love with a courtesan called the 'Fiery Kyuubi' Will their love stay true or will it end miserbly. Just like the movie Moulin Rouge SasuNaru pairing
1. Strange Enchanted Boy: Sasuke

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey everybody, guess what? I decided to do a Moulin Rouge for the Naruto case! I plan to do one for Yugioh later, but I can't stop from what I want to write in here, so please read and review, and oh the cast list is right here:

Sasuke…Christian

Kakashi…Toulouse

Jiraya….Zidler

Shikarama….Argentinean

Iruka…..Satie

Kiba….Audrey

Neji….The doctor

Sakura….Nini La Belle (I know I gave her the bitchy part, but it was either her or Ino and I don't mean any offense to any of sakura fans, I don't do bashing ok!)

Orochimaru…The Duke (It was either him or Itachi, if any want a change let me know)

Kabuto…Duke's servant (kisame if any want it to be Itachi as Duke)

And the rest of the Naruto gang will have parts. But who am I missing….Ah yes, and the one to play Satine will be none other than…

NARUTO!

Naruto: What!?!

Kakashi: Actually that seems like a good idea, Naruto will play the beautiful Satine and fall in love will Sasuke, I mean Christian

Naruto: But I'm a guy! And I don't want to fall in love with that bastard.

Sasuke: Dobe, who would want to fall in love with you…

Naruto: What was that Sasuke, that's it, I'll kill him.

Jiraya: Now now, don't you try and pull a fast one, true love takes time and patience to grow into unbelievable passion. Oh maybe I should write a story on you two.

Naruto: No way, no way in hell am I playing some girl, I'm a guy!

Everyone: Then turn into your sexy no jutsu for crying out loud!

Naruto:….All right, sheesh. Fine I'll play Satie or whatever. But it can't be worse than playing some girl

**Blue Kitsune**: Good and it's Satine, not Satie, Iruka's playing that part. And that 'girl' you're playing is a courtesan.

Naruto: A what?

Jiraya: Courtesan, a prostitute, a woman who works for money by—

Everybody: JIRAYA!!!!!!!!!

Jiraya: What?

**Blue Kitsune**: I don't want to scare him too much if he finds out he's a whore in this.

Naruto: What!?! I'm a whore!

Everyone:….

Naruto: Fine whatever, could we get this show on the road already.

**Blue Kitsune**: Great, please read and review so that if anyone likes this, I'll be happy to do more. And oh, I don't own Naruto or Moulin Rouge!

_Sasuke typing_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_**Lyrics**_

……

……

…….

……..

………

_**There was a boy  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he...  
And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me...  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love...and be loved in return.'**_

Sasuke sit at his typewriter, and begins to type his story, their story. He closed his eyes and retells the story in words on the typewriter as he types it out.

'…_.The Jutsu Rouge.'_

_A nightclub,_

_A dance hall, and a bordello._

_Ruled over by Jiraya, a kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld._

_The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved._

_Naruko. _

_A courtesan, she sold her love to men._

_They called her the Fiery Kyuubi._

_And she was the star of the Jutsu Rouge._

Sasuke takes a pass at his typewriter when he knew what was next to type in that story of theirs. Tears are now flowing freely down his cheeks as he write the next line.

_The woman I loved is…dead._

He continues to write of what happened when he first came to this new place of wonder and passion.

_I first came to Japan one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Jutsu Rouge, Jiraya, or Naruko._

_The world had been swept up in a bohemian revolution and I had traveled from Hokage fire villa to be a part of it. On the hill near Japan, was the village of Tokyo. It was not as the third Hokage had said._

"_A village of sin!" said Sarutobi._

_But the center of the bohemian world! Musicians, painters, writers! They were known as "The Genins of the Revolution."_

_Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom and that which I believed in above all things: Love._

"_Always this ridiculous obsession with love!" said one of the others when I told the third Hokage why I was going. He just looked at me gravely and said nothing. Only the village did and no one else as I left.  
There was only one problem--_

_I'd never been in love!_

_Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof…._

Crash!

"What the Hell?!" Sasuke said as he turns and stands in surprise as figure of someone his age falls upside down through his roof. He was quickly joined by a taller figure with gray spiky hair and one eyepatch over one eye and a mask covering the rest of his face. He was dressed as a nun.

"Honestly, Shikamara do you really have to fall asleep on your part and have to let me hit you everytime you sleep." He walks through the door and over to Sasuke. "How do you do? My name is Kakashi-Marie-Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Hatake. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?" Sasuke said, still not getting what was happening which would cause a big change to his life.

_A play! Something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular. _

"And it's set in Switzerland." Kakashi said, smiling at Sasuke, or at least he thought because he couldn't tell under that mask of his, but one eye did crinkled up, sorta.

_Unfortunately, the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called…laziness. _

Kakashi sit down at Sasuke's typewriter, while Sasuke decides to examine the fallen Argentinean, Shikamara and poked him to see if he was still alive, "Um, is he going to be all right?"  
Perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly he hears Shikarama snoring while unconscious the next. Sasuke sweatdropped and stares over at Kakashi. "He's asleep."

"Yeah that's what usually happens when he falls unconscious.

The other three Jouninians appear above the hole in the ceiling from which the Argentinean came. One was a man with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Another was a guy with a shaggy head of hair, red marks on his cheeks and a dog handing out of his coat. And the third person was a pale looking young man with long black hair, white eyes and a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead. Kakashi and Sasuke look up at them.

"How is he?" The pony-tailed fellow asked. The shaggy-head fellow shook his head in annoyance. "Oh, wonderful, now Shikarama is unconscious, and therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow."

The first fellow spoke up again. "Right, Kakashi. I still have to finish the music."  
Kakashi nodded. "We'll just find someone to read the part."  
"Now, where, in heaven's name, are we going to find someone to read the role of the young, sensitive, Swiss poet goat herder?" Asked the second fellow. Then all of their eyes go to Sasuke. "What?"

_Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Shikamara. Everyone is now upstairs. I am standing back on a little makeshift hill-set in goat herder clothes watching everyone in extreme confusion. Iruka, as I learned from Kakashi when he introduced everyone to me, is playing unbelievably annoying music on a piano/organ instrument, Kiba along with his dog, Akumarao (I think that's how his name spelled) is directing, Kakashi is dancing around and singing in nun's clothes, and Neji is doing something odd with lights, and Shikarama was still passed out on a bed in the back. _

"THE HILLS ANIMATE WITH THE EUPHONIOUS SYMPHONIES OF DESCANT!" Kakashi singed in a too high tone, which made Sasuke wish to cover his ears. Thankfully Kiba was the one to rescue him of the torture.  
"Oh stop, stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop!" He moves to Iruka at the piano/organ. "That insufferable droning is drowning out my words! Could we please just stick to a little decorative piano?"

Sasuke sweatdropped when he heard the director arguing and the dog barking with Iruka over his piano playing with the thought of as well as the directing.

_  
There seemed to be artistic differences over Kiba's lyrics to Iruka's style._

Neji seem to take the matter in his own hand as he went to break the two apart. "I don't think a nun would say that about a hill."  
"What if he sings, "The hills are vital in toning the descant?"" Iruka suggested. That didn't make sense or rhythm at all in Sasuke's opinion.

"No, no," Kakashi argued, "The hills quake and shake!" That didn't make sense either.

Neji shook his head. "No, no, no, no, "The hills…tone…" He was interrupted by Shikarama suddenly woke with a start and sat up.  
"The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodics!" He said and then passes out back onto the bed. Everyone looked over at the fainted Shikarama.

"Ok…that's not what I would have in mind, but what about…" They continued to babble, with everyone attempting lyrics that start with "The hills," and end in nonsense or god who knows.

Neji said, "I got it, The hills are chanting the eternal mantra…" 'That's doesn't sound right either', Sasuke thought as he heard Iruka scoffed and said, "Frankie is living in my foot."

'Ok that's worse. Wait I got it!' Sasuke seems to have something, but no one's paying attention, until, 'Kami don't make me sound stupid or at least gay or something like that.'

**_The hills are alive _**

_**with the sound of music**_

Everyone stopped their arguing and stared at Sasuke in silence. And Shikarama finally woke up. "Whoa!The hills are alive with the sound of music? I love it!"

Sasuke gives a relieved sigh. 'Well at least they've stopped arguing.' Neji place a hand under his chin. "The hills are alive… "  
"…WITH THE SOUND… " Kakashi said and Iruka finished the last part. "…OF MUSIC." He then turns to Sasuke, "It fits perfectly."

Encouraged, Sasuke continued singing, "With songs they have sung for a thousand years!"  
Everyone exclaims in amazement and applauded Sasuke for his amazing performance.  
"Incandiferous!" Kakashi cried, clapping, "Kiba…you two should write the show together."

Kiba stopped applauding. "I beg your pardon?" And Akumarao growled at Sasuke. 'Oh boy' Sasuke sweatdropped.

_But Kakashi's suggestion that Kiba and I write the show together was not what Audrey wanted to hear._

Kiba scoffed and carry his dog in hand waved, "Goodbye!" And slams the door shut as he leaves. Everyone was silent a moment before, Kakashi spoke up. "Here's to your first job in Japan." And brings out a bottle and takes a swig of absinthe.

Iruka sighed, "Kakashi…Jiraya will never agree." He then looks to Sasuke, "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?" Sasuke was totally lost but shook his head, "No!"

Shikarama, "How troublesome, bah the guy has talent!" He reaches a hand up to Sasuke, but since Sasuke is on the ladder, he winds up with his hand on Little Sasuke.

"Gawp!" And Sasuke hits him over the head with one of his fist. Shikarama sways sideways and feeling dizzy as he said, "I like him!" And when he noticed the placement of his hand drawing it back quickly. "Ehh…Nothing funny…" He then laughed nervously, "I just like talent." Then backs away really fast to sit far from Sasuke. 'Thank Kami…'

Kakashi was huddling with the other Bohos, while Sasuke tries to listen in on what they were saying.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music. See, Iruka, with Sasuke we can write thetruly jouninian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!"  
Iruka then asked, "But how will we convince Jiraya?" Kakashi gave one of his weird smirk at him and there was a tiny glitter in that eye of his

_But Kakashi had a plan…_

"Why…Naruko…of course."

And while in the midst of their planning they glance back at Sasuke, who gives them a nervous smile. 'Ok why are they looking at me like that?'

_They would dress me in the Shikarama's best suit and pass me off as a famous Japanese writer. Once Naruko heard my modern poetry she would be astounded and insist to Jiraya that I write Spectacular Spectacular. The only problem was, I kept hearing the third Hokage's voice in my head!_

"You'll end up wasting your life at the Jutsu Rouge with a can-can dancer!" The Hokage said. Sasuke started to panic a little as Kakashi is gushing over towards him.

"I can't write the show for the Jutsu Rouge!!" He ran to the hole in the floor and starts to descend the ladder to his garret. However the Jounins stop him. "Why not?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looks away from them and whispered, "I don't even know if I am a true jouninian revolutionary!

"NANI!?" They gasped in shock.  
Kakashi asked, "Do you believe in beauty?

Sasuke nodded, "Yes…"  
"Freedom?" Shikarama asked.  
"Yes, of course."

"Truth?" Asked Iruka.  
"…Yes."

Neji asked, "Love?"

Sasuke wondered this himself, "Love? Love…above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" Kakashi laughs happily, "Oh! See, you can't fool us! You're the voice of the Genins of the Revolution!"  
"We can't be fooled!" Everyone cried. They pull Sasuke out of the hole. "Here." Kakashi holds up his glass of absinthe, "Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first jouninian revolutionary show!"

Shikarama plants a smooch on the lips of a very overwhelmed Sasuke. 'Ack, phew, I can't believe he kissed me, how embrassing!' But he continue to celebrate in the irreliable plan that they set.

_It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Naruko.  
_

Neji pours absinthe for Sasuke and the rest of Jounins into flaming glasses.

_And I would taste my first glass of…absinthe._

'Well here goes nothing!' Sasuke takes a shot of the drink in one glup.

There was a boy… 

Sasuke saw a Green clad guy with huge eyesbrow and a blowcut of hair. The green Fairy on the bottle looks at them.  
"I'm the Green Fairy, Lee!" The thing said as it flies out into the sky, fairy dust all around her, as Sasuke and the jounins watch in drunken enthrallment.

"**_The hills are alive…_**" Sasuke sang. And the rest joined in, "**_WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!"_**

Everyone laughs drunkenly as the Green Fairy Lee starts fever dancing to the music.

**_A very strange, enchanted boy…_**

The Jounins and Sasuke stand out on the balcony, Sasuke was now dressed in the Shikarama's tuxedo and top hat, singing as the Green Fairy Lee makes the words "Freedom," "Beauty," and "Truth" with his fairy dust, outlining the "L'amour" sign instead of writing "Love."

"**_YEAH, FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH AND LOVE!"_** The Jounins and Sasuke cried. The Fairy, Lee sang, "**_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!_**"

Then the Green Fairy multiplies. Making a million Lees in the sky, flying around.  
**_GENINS OF THE REVOLUTION  
GENINS OF THE REVOLUTION. _**

The others joined in.

_**NO, YOU WON'T FOOL THE GENINS OF THE REVOLUTION  
NO, YOU WON'T FOOL THE GENINS OF THE REVOLUTION **_

"**_FREEDOM, BEAUTY, TRUTH, AND LOVE_** !" Sasuke sang outloud and the others laughed gaily with him.

_As the songs come to an end. We were off to the Jutsu Rouge. And I was to perform my poetry for Naruko._

The Green Fairy's eyes turn blood red and he lets out an animalistic scream as the Jounins and Sasuke fall off the balcony into a swirling vortex that whisks them off to the Jutsu Rouge…  
Meanwhile, Jiraya emerges from the entrance, and we can see the knickers of can-can dancers. He clears his throat and said in a bellowing voice.  
"The Jutsu Rouge!"

**Blue Kitsune**: Ok hope you like it and don't worry, I'll answer any questions if there's confusion and also please let the people know Naruto is a girl in this and he's a whore.

Naruto: I am not a Hoe! Stupid writer.

**Blue Kitsune**: What was that!

Naruto: Nothing.

**Blue Kitsune**: Good now read and review.


	2. Jiraya and his Ruby Foxes

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey did a little changing in actors and music and hoping you will enjoy as I didn't get much reviews, but I'll promise to do another with a yaoi next time.

Naruto: What! And you're still continuing this damn story! Ack! I'm gonna be sick!

**Blue Kitsune**: Shut up, a writer never gives up her work! Even if one gets small reviews but it's still something. I shall continue on until I die! MHAWHAHWHA!

Sasuke whispering to Naruto: I think the author gone crazy…

**Blue Kitsune**: YOU TWO, GET BACK IN YOUR PLACES NOW THIS INSTANT, THE STORY MUST GO ON!!! Please read and review. A note in this chapter so that way readers don't get confused who sings.

**_CAN-CAN DANCER: _**Sing with capital letters

**_Jiraya: _**small but like normal conversation type

_Crowd (men and others): Just italic will do_

"**_????"_**: This person will sing like that, and if you guess who that is, you are lucky!

Now read and Review!

**_

* * *

_**

"The Jutsu Rouge!" The booming voice of Jiraya called out to the crowd below as everybody headed into the enormous hall where tables and dancefloors were opened.  
But not for long...

Sasuke looks around the colored extravaganza that is the Jutsu Rouge, even more overwhelmed than before. 'Amazing', he thought but the night was only beginning as he watched what was coming to him and the people around him. A fat, round man wearing bright colorfully clothes, with long white hair and a round pudgy face with a wart on one side of his nose stepped into the center of the hall. "Gentlemen, welcome, welcome to the Jutsu Rouge. For some of you who don't know me, I am Jiraya, but I suppose names won't be much important to you once you're busy all night." There was a small chuckle from some groups of men in the Rouge who laughed at Jiraya's little joke. Soon, Jiraya cleared his throat once again and said, "Now allowed me to introduced and presented to you my fine hot-blooded beauties… "

_Jiraya and his infamous girls. They called them his… "Ruby Foxes."_

"The Ruby Foxes!" And out they came, all marvelous looking girls with frilly dresses, shaking and twirling as they made their way out to the dancefloor towards where Jiraya stood. Music started up and the can-can began.

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI  
CE SOIR  
HEY SISTER GO SISTER  
SOUL SISTER FLOW SISTER **

_A girl with long pink hair and green eyes stood next to another dancer with blond hair and blue eyes and kicked it off duo to the crowd.  
"Hey!!!"_

_All the can-can dancers are on the dance floor and were strutting their stuff to the crowd, wooing them at the very site of their imitating dance. The rich gentlemen in top hats seem to be having the time of their lives, as Sasuke looks on overwhelmed. 'My Kami, I can't believe what is happening!' And he was liking it! Jiraya was leading off the Ruby Foxes as he sang to the crowd along with his foxy foxes._

**_If life's an awful bore  
And living's just a chore that we do_**

**HEY SISTER GO SISTER  
SOUL SISTER FLOW SISTER **

**_'Cause death's not much fun. _**

**HEY SISTER GO SISTER  
SOUL SISTER FLOW SISTER**

**_I've just the antidote  
And though I mustn't gloat_**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA **

**_At the Jutsu Rouge  
You'll have fun! _**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA HERE**

Everybody was going out to the dancefloor, taking a dancer or two and having the time of their life. Kakashi was last seen in Sasuke view dancing with someone.

**_So scratch that little niggle  
Have a little wiggle! _**

**GITCHIE GITCHIE YA YA DA DA  
CREOLE LADY MARMALADE!**

**_'Cause you can can can! _**

_"Yes, you can can can! "_ The crowd cried out.

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI CE SOIR **

_**"Until you can't can-can!"**_ Jiraya yelled while going up the stairs to the balcony.

_Until you can't can-can! _

_**"Yes you can can-can!"**_ Jiraya called again, looking below at everyone.

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI**

Everything goes into a whirlwind as Sasuke is being pulled back through the Jutsu Rouge doors, with him and the Jounins are dancing along with all the rich gentlemen in top hats.

_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
WE FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS_

Jiraya is still followed by the Ruby foxes.

**_Got some dark desire?  
Love to play with fire?  
Why not let it rip?  
Live a little bit! _**

_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US_

**_'Cause you can can-can! _**

The rich gentlemen and the Ruby foxes dance together. _"WE FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS!"_

**_Until you can't can-can! _**

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI CE SOIR**

**_'Cause you can can-can! _**

**VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHE AVEC MOI **

Jiraya standsoutside in the rain with an umbrella,_** "Outside it may be raining  
But in here it's entertaining! 'Cause the Jutsu Rouge is the place to be!"**_

_**'Cause you can can-can!**_ Jiraya said as he performs back handsprings in front of the can-can dancers. 'Cause you can can-can!

_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US _

**_Outside things may be tragic!  
But in here we feel it's magic! _**

_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
WE FEEL STU—_

From the orchestral balcony Jiraya, with a wave of his hands, cuts off the music and dancing. Jiraya then looks down at the crowd and said, "The can-can." And he flips the Jutsu Rouge dance sign over to "Can-Can"

The Ruby Foxes and dancers line themselves up for the dance.

**_Because we can can-can!_**

Everyone starts can-canning like mad. The girls were flipping their skirts up and over, showing off their undergarments to the men and some showing off much more until some people started to faint or so.

**HEY SISTER, GO SISTER  
SOUL SISTER, FLOW SISTER  
HEY SISTER, GO SISTER  
SOUL SISTER, FLOW SISTER  
GITCHIE GITCHE YA YA DA DA  
GITCHIE GITCHE YA YA HERE **

**_Because we can can-can!  
Yes we can can-can!_**

**GITCHIE GITCHE YA YA DA DA  
CREOLE LADY MARMALADE**

**_Because we can can-can!  
Because we can can-can! _**

Jounins were dancing around Sasuke, singing, **_"WELL, YOU CAN BUMP AND GRIND"_**

Sasuke was nowthoroughly enjoying himself,**_ "'CAUSE IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR MIND! YAAAHHHH!!"_**

The crazy singing and dancing continues in the background.

Kakashi calls everyone from a little table with the other Jounins. "Sasuke!" Sasuke comes over to sit with them.  
"Mission accomplished. We've successfully evaded Jiraya."

**_'Cause you can can can can can can can can can!_**

Suddenly the music stops and everything darkens. Everyone looks up. Some red sparkles and smoke flow down from above cascading all the rich gentlemen in top hats.

Kakashi's voice reaches over to Sasuke as he said, "It's her. The Fiery Kyuubi."

Sasuke looks up and finds his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he saw the beautiful angel lower into the ballroom on a trapeze. It was love at first site for Sasuke when he saw Naruko.

* * *

Naruto: WHAT! LOVE AT FIRST SITE MY ASS! I'M NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD, NO WAY, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! 

**Blue Kitsune:** Actually I think it's quite good so far, wouldn't you agree Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yeah sure it is as Naruto is only the cutest one in the gang.

Group:....

Sasuke: What?

**_Blue Kitsune:_** Ok please read and review.


	3. Rubies are a Kit's best Friend

Naruko, A.K.A 'Fiery Kyuubi' was the most gorgeous person he ever laid eyes on. Her long blond hair was split into two long pigtails as they cascaded down her smooth creamy tan uncovered shoulders. Wearing a sparkling dark blue dress and top hat that covered half her face but the whisker markings on her rosy cheeks. Sasuke gazes up at her awe-inspired as she appeared. It was most definitely, love at first sight.

'She's beautiful…' But that was only half comparing when he heard her singing, as it too was a lovely as she.  
Like a nightingale's song.

She opened her blue eyes and sang in a voice so caressing and serenity that Sasuke could never put in words before in his life.

_**The Hokage are glad to die for love.  
They delight in fighting duels**_

_But someone else was to meet Naruko that night._

As Sasuke remembered, beside his table where he and his fellow Jounins watched was another booth where a man who looked exactly like Sasuke except older and with longer hair and red eyes. This person watched Naruto with something else not like Sasuke's view of Naruko.

Of darker desire and lust rather than love.

_**But I prefer a ninja who lives . . .**_

_Jiraya's investor..._

_**And gives expensive jewels. **_

Naruko was being lower into the audience, the crowd cheers and reaches their hands up for her.

_The Duke, Itachi._

Naruko gets to the floor and struts and dances among the overjoyed crowd. Sasuke seems unable to tear his gaze away.

**_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
but rubies are a_** **_Kit's best friend_**

Sasuke did not see the disgusting look in the Duke's eyes as they continue to roam over Naruko's and licking his lips like a wolf after a trapped lamb.

_KIT'S FRIEND.  
OOOOH… _

_**A kiss may be grand but it  
won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat...  
Or help you feed your cat (meow)  
pussycat  
**_

_MEN GROW COLD AS  
GIRLS GROW OLD _

**_and we all lose our charms in the end_**

_**BUT SQUARE-CUT, OR PEAR-SHAPED  
THESE ROCKS DON'T LOSE THEIR SHAPE **_

Naruko takes some rubies offered by a rich gentleman.

_**Rubies are a Kit's best friend  
**_

Jiraya reached his seat with Itachi at the table, separated from the Jounins and Sasuke's table by a wall partition. "When am I going to meet the girl?" Itachi asked. He continued to watch in glowering lust as Naruko continued to sing and dance.

_**Tiffany!**_

"After her number, I've arranged a special meeting, just you and Naruko-koi. Totally alone." Jiraya saying the last part for Itachi to take in as he continue to watch the fiery fox on the stage.

**_Cartier! _**She snatch some flowers from one of the men then pushes him away.

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting, just you and Naruko-koi. Totally alone!" Kakashi told Sasuke as he continued to watch Naruko's perform but was then surprised when he heard the sudden news. "Alone?" Alone with Naruko, oh boy!

And if anyone were to hear Kakashi and Jiraya say to their two fellow clients, it would have been déjà vu or very weird. "Yestotally alone."

And everyone went back to watching Naruko as she continues to sing along with her team of ruby foxes.

'_**CAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD  
AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL**_

Naruko blows a kiss out to crowd and winks slying as she said, "Come and get me, boys!" Soon the boys take her up in the air, carrying her around and she was enjoying the ride. "Whoo!"

"Excuse me." Jiraya said as he got up from the table and jogs up on stage to join Naruko.

**_Black Star, Ross Cole! Talk to me Jiraya, tell me all about it!_** She joins Jiraya in the middle of the stage.

_**There may come a time when a lass  
needs a lawyer **_

_BUT RUBIES ARE A KIT'S BEST FRIEND  
_

And Jiraya dangles rubies in front of Naruko. Naruko grabbing playfully at the rubies that Jiraya teased her with.

_**There may come a time when a  
hot-boiled employer think's you're**_

Sasuke watches in astonishment as he saw Jiraya pretending to grab Naruko's rear end and slapping lightly on it. He and the Ruby foxes sang, _**"**AWFUL NICE!"_ Naruko slaps his hand away but there was a twinkle in her blue eyes.

**_But get that ice or else no dice _**

Kakashi looked over at Naruko then turned to Sasuke and said, "Don't worry, don't worry! I'll sally forth and tee things up!" He turns and knocks a tray over onto the Itachi! Opps!

_HE'S YOUR GUY WHEN STOCKS ARE HIGH  
BUT BEWARE WHEN THEY START TO DESCEND _

Naruko turned to Jiraya as they both continue to dance around one another. "Hey is the Duke, Itachi here, Jiraya?" Jiraya looked over at Naruko as he continue to dance alongside her, "Liebchen, would daddy let you down?" They both turned and Jiraya saw Kakashi spilling the drinks all over the Duke.  
'Oh shit! Just what we need Kakashi here and ruining everything!' He thought, watching as Kakashi tried to take the Duke's hanky to wipe him off.  
"I'm terribly sorry!" Kakashi said. Naruko was still dancing as she asked, "Where is he?" Jiraya was still dancing along with Naruko and thinking of many ways to kill the gray hair menace annoying the Duke. "He's the one Kakashi is shaking a hanky at." Kakashi noticed it's the Duke's hanky he's trying to grab, 'oh my bad' and he drops it and turns back to Sasuke on the other side.

"Excuse me, Sasuke. May I borrow this? Thanks." And he pulls out Sasuke's hanky.

_RUBIES ARE A KIT'S BEST  
RUBIES ARE A KIT'S BEST  
RUBIES ARE A KIT'S BEST FRIEND _

Naruko looks around and squint as she sees what appears to be Kakashi shaking a hanky at Sasuke.  
"Are you sure?" Jiraya looked at her. "Let me peek."  
And looks around her and see Kakashi dumb attempt to blot The Duke. "I'm ever so sorry! Oh, it's soembarrassing!"

Jiraya looked back at her. "That's the one, Chick-Pea." He holds out ruby jewelry for Naruko who takes it excitedly. "I hope that perverted loon doesn't frighten him off."

After the Duke refuses his help, Kakashi throws the hanky at him. "Clean yourself up, you bourgeois pig!" He turns around when Kisame, Itachi's servant and bodyguard places a hand on his shoulder, and sees Kisame's large sword.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! My bad, did I say pig I meant, um…gotta go!" And he runs back over to the crowd.

Naruko and Jiraya are dancing somewhat dirtily. Naruko beckons Jiraya and they duck underneath a sort of curtain that the can-can dancers have concocted with their skirts. Naruko is changing her outfit and Jiraya is taking off his clothes.  
"Will he invest?" She asked as she got her arm through the sleeve. Jiraya nodded vigorously. "Kit! After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?" Naruko smiled at him then another question hit her.  
"What's his type? Wilting ohimesama (1)?" She wilts her face to pout shyly. "Dangerous yet sweet seductress?" She started giggling cutely. "Or smoldering demoness?" She growls fox-like in Jiraya's face.

"I'd say, smoldering demoness." He said as Naruko lifted the sleeve to her outfit while they continue to change. "We're all relying on you, Kitling."

They heard Sakura on the ballroom floor, dancing, giving the signal to get ready for their shot. "Ole!"

Jiraya looked back at Naruko. "Remember! A real show, in a real theatre, with a real audience! And you'll be… "

Naruko checks her makeup and hair bouncy around behind her then looks at Jiraya longingly. "…A real actress." She sighs and then smiles for the audience as the can-can dancers take their skirts down. Jiraya was in his long underwear, appears as though Naruko undressed him behind the skirts. She was dressed in what seems a red feathery outfit with nine long tails sticking out for when she sway they moved like they were real.

_**Cause that's when those louses  
go back to their spouses. **_

Kakashi was soon trying to get Naruko's by shouting her name, even though he's lost in the crowd. "Kit! Kitling!

_**Rubies are a Kit's best…**_

She made her way over to Sasuke who turns his head and gawks at her, standing right over him, staring down as she sang the last part to him.  
**_FRIEND… _**

Naruko smiled. "I believe you were expecting me."

* * *

Naruto: I…Can't believe you did that to ME!

**Blue Kitsune**: Calm down, you were just singing.

Naruto: I never sang like that before in my life!

Sasuke: Could have fooled me, I hear you in your shower…

Everyone: What!

Sasuke:….

Naruto: WHAT YOU WERE LISTENING TO ME IN THE SHOWER! SASUKE!

**Blue Kitsune**: Sigh, why me…well please read and review.

1) the word means princess okay, just to let you know...


	4. The Rhythm of the Night

Sasuke was staring wide-eyed at her, "Yes…yes." He couldn't believe how close he was with this beautiful golden hair girl standing there, wearing a lovely red gown and sparkling rubies around her neck and wrists. She turns around to look towards the audience.  
"I'm afraid it's lady's choice!" She said and pointed to Sasuke.  
'Oh god, what am I do to do,' he nervously turns to the other jounins who try to encourage him. He looked back and saw Naruko give him a mock-offended look and turns back to the crowd with an adorable pout.

The crowd cooed and called out to her, "Awww…Naru-koi! Naru-koi! Naru-koi! Naru-koi!" They cried and Naruko giving into her audience's crying, dances about a bit, making sexy noises.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…Grr!" And bopping her nine tails in Sasuke's face. Kakashi went up to her and yelled over the drowning noise of the crowd. "I see you've already met my Japanese friend, Sas—"

Naruko looked over. "I'll take care of it, Kakashi." She then turned to Sasuke and takes his hand.  
"Let's dance." She said sexily. Kakashi shouts over to Sasuke while he being dragged away in awed. "Hit her withyour most modern poems!"  
Naruko spins around and then pulls Sasuke out onto the dance floor. Soon music began and a new rhythmic beat took over the crowd. The ruby foxes and two young white-eye girls took over the show.

_**TO THE BEAT OF THE RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT **_

"**_Dance until the morning light_**" Hinata sing while dancing with the rest of the girls alongside her sister, Hanabi.

**_AND FORGET ABOUT THE WORRIES ON YOUR MIND_**

**_You can leave them all behind_**

Naruko dances about around, beckoning Sasuke to as some gentlemen push him towards her.

'Oh God!' He thought taking Naruko in his arms, dancing.

_**TO THE BEAT OF THE RHYTHM OF THE NIGHT**_

_**Dance until the morning light**_

_**AND FORGET ABOUT THE WORRIES ON YOUR MIND **_

_**You can leave them all behind**_

Sasuke was feeling a bit awkward trying to dance with Naruko, who seem a born natural at this and other arts that he would rather **ahem** not mention but seems a little taken aback as she's all over him.

* * *

The other Jounins watched in surprised silence until one of them spoke. "That seemed to go well." 

Neji nodded. "Incredible…"

Shikarama seem less surprised. "He has a gift with the women. I could tell duh!"

Kakashi was instantly patting himself on the back for his miraculous plan. "I told you, he's a genius!"

* * *

Everybody on the dancefloor was grabbing partners and dancing. The rich gentlemen are dancing with can-can dancers who are dancing much like Naruko, but only Sasuke seems uncomfortable.  
'Calm down, you got to be calm.' He felt her pressed against her body and this made him worry more. 'Or maybe not!'

* * *

Jiraya was watching from afar, fixing his outfit while trying to see through a small frame down at the crowd. As far as he could from a poor vantage point he only saw Naruko and what he thought was the Duke dancing, not telling it was Sasuke due to them being both tall and with jet-black hair and features, except eyes which he couldn't see. "That Duke certainly can dance!" He said, seeing that things were going well, or as he thought watching them dance.

* * *

Naruko, dancing with Sasuke who was slightly being comfortable now, couldn't help notice that something seem odd with the Duke. 'Is he that bashful, well I bet I can fix that!'  
"It's so wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." She said, trying to break the ice of their dance. Sasuke nodded. "Well, it sounds very exciting. I'd be delighted to be involved." 

Naruko was surprised and raised one graceful eyebrow. "Really?" This was something unusual to hear out of someone who was carrying so much money and title, why give it away? But what if it meant… She heard him say something else that made her ease a bit. "Assuming you like what I do, of course."

She smiled. "I'm sure I will!" Everyone dancing around them followed the same move as they as Sasuke tips his hat to the seated Jounins who encouragingly tip back.

**_HERE WE ARE NOW_** ! The crowd cried out. Sasuke swallowed. 'Now's my chance.' "Kakashi thought we might be able to, um... " He dipped her and brings her back up. " …do it in private."

"Did he?" No surprise there, Naruko thought as the crowd screamed once again.

**_HERE WE ARE NOW  
_**  
"Yes, you know, a…a private…" He dips her once again and brought her back up "…poetry reading."

_**ENTERTAIN US **_

Naruko blinked. "Ohhh…" She got it, or so she thought.

**_HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US _**

She laugh lightly. "A poetry reading…oh, I love a little poetry after supper." She grabs at him a little. And started kicking forwards and Sasuke backaway along with the other gentlemen.

_**HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US **_

Then looking back at Sasuke and giving a big kick. "Take off your hats!" And kicks Sasuke's top hat off. The foxes followed Naruko's example and kicked off the men's top hats into the air as well, which can be momentarily seen soaring above Tokyo.

**_Rubies  
Rubies  
Square-cut or pear-shaped  
There rocks won't lose their shape  
Rubies _**

Narukowas back on the trapeze, rising upas the crowd dances around her, hand in hand. Sasuke has rejoined the Jounins at their table. Kakashi congratulated him by patting him on the back. "Fantastic!" Everyone turned to see Naruko's final act as she was being raised to the ceiling.

**_ARE A KIT'S_** **_BEST…_** Just when she tries to sing the last part, she gasps as she felt pain and was having trouble breathing.  
'Oh god, no what's happening. I can't breath! I'm feeling light…'

Jiraya notices something was wrong, 'what's hsppening!' but the crowd doesn't notice as they reach out for the song's final word. Suddenly Naruko topples off of her swing and into the crowd below.

"No!" Jiraya screamed. But luckily a pad of sand came to her rescue and she was lowered safely in the arms of one of the three who saved her. A man dressed in a cat costume, next to a young blond woman and a boy with red hair and scary looking eyes help place Naruko in the arms of the strange-garbed man.  
There was a horrified silence, as the three look up to Jiraya for instruction. Jiraya nodded his head towards backstage and they left, carrying Naruko away. The crowd is silent and Sasuke looks extremely concerned.  
'What happened, was she alright, will she be ok?' These questions ran through his head as Jiraya suddenly shouts and claps, starting excited cheering and applause throughout the crowd, "Naru-koi! Naru-koi! Naru-koi! Naru-koi!"

* * *

The crowd joins in, while Kankurou, Temari and Garra and Hinata take the unconscious Naruko back to her dressing room, passing the other Ruby Foxes on their way.  
Sakura looks over and grin massively. "Don't know if that Duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight." 

Tenten, another fox dancer, heard what she said and turn to glared at her. "Don't be unkind, Sakura! She fell down. She fell down, that's all_."_

Kankurou lays Naruko down gently and the Ruby Foxes gather around. They prayed that their fiery Kyuubi was alright.

* * *

Jiraya saw Zabuza, the stage manager's signal that Naruko will not be returning for a while and Jiraya cuts off the crowd's chanting. "You've frightened her away!" 

"Awww…"

Jiraya smiling knowingly. "But I can see some lonely Jutsu Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two! So if you can Hunk-Hunk, you can Hunkadola with them!"  
He turns the "CAN-CAN" sign over to "HUNKADOLA" The orchestra resumes and people begin to dance again.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the dressing room, Tsunadecame inalong with Shizune. "Out of the way, Ino!" She said, shooing the blond dancer, who had been partner with Sakura. Tsunade took out a small vial and usedit to wake up Naruko, whowas flushed and out of breath.  
Naruko came to and she looks up andsaw Tsunade and Shizune, sighing in relief along with her other ruby foxes around them. She smiled tiredly, "Oh, Tsudane… Oh, these…silly costumes…"  
"Just a little fainting spell—" Tsunade was saying when Zabuza made his appearance in the room. 

"All right, you girls! Back outside and make those gents thirsty!" He shoved the Ruby foxes back out to the stage, and approached Tsunade and Shizune caring for Naruko.  
"Problems?" He asked tensed. Tsunade shook her head. "Nothing for you to be worried about." He nodded. "Good," And when he saw everyone still around, heshot them a glare and shouted, "Let's not stand around, then." And he shoo everyone out and those lagging behind, Zabuza's assistant, Haku got them going with his flying needles.  
Tsudane glared at him as he walks away. Kankurou, Temari and soon Gaara left too, still worried though Gaara rarely shows it on his face. Soon Tsudane's attention was brought back to Naruko when she began to gasp and cough violently into a hanky provided by Shizune. When Shizune pulls it away from her mouth, it is stained with blood. She looks to Tsudane, her face showing as notably unnerved.

Back on the stage, Kankurou with a puppet and Temari and the dancers are all back out entertaining the crowd. Gaara stood to the side, watching them silently as the crowd was staring to get rowdy.

_**COME OUT OF THE GARDEN BABY YOU'LL CATCH YOUR DEATH OF THE FOG  
YOUNG GIRLS, THEY CALL THEM THE RUBY FOXES**_

On stage, everything seem to be going as planned but later that night was when all the havoc would start.

**

* * *

**

**Blue Kitsune**: I know everybody is going to keep complainting to me after they finish reading this. But I promise, SINCERELY PROMISE-CROSS MY HEART HOPE TO DIE that I will paste a new parody as a yaoi for all Yaoi fans later after I finished this.

Naruto: What! You mean you going to do another!

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey no big deal, an author must never stop her work, even if people continue to flame or try to bash me.

Naruto: I can't believe you…bitch.

**Blue Kitsune**: Watch it Naruto or else I can make Orochima come into this chapter and then will see how'll you feel when he has his way with you.

Sasuke: NO DON'T! DON'T THINK OF PUTTING ORO WITH MY PRETTY KITSUNE!

Everybody:…..

Naruto: Pretty Kitsune. He thinks I'm pretty….OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HENTAI! PERVERT!

Naruto runs out of the chapter.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Blue Kitsune**: Don't worry he'll come back…they always come back. **MWAHHHHHH!** Cough-cough **MWAAHHHH!**


End file.
